Lenay
About her Lenay Chantelle Olsen, known simply as Lenay (formerly Lele and Lenay Dunn) (also known as Germain Garmendia's girlfriend) is a youtuber, gamer, singer, TV host and actress. She was born on October 25, 1985 (currently 31) in the Republic of Congo, Africa because her parents were missionaries. Currently in her channel "lele" it owns more than 3,000,000 subscribers and has a second channel called "Lenay" where it uploads songs, in this one it owns more than 300,000 subscribers. She has blond hair and blue- green eyes. In the game In German's game, she was in a hallway where she mets German. As German asked what she is doing here, she said, that the Inka Team asked her if she wants to help him and without hesitation she accepted. ￼She didn't wanted to waste more time, and wanted to go with helping him. After German puts her infront of some iron doors (on the X mark) he said that he will give her instructions and that she must wait. Then as he gives her the wooden mallet, he told her, when she hears him yelling help, she needs to enter the room and help him. In the second part, she was seen whaming Yandere-chan with the clob and rescuing German. As German yelled help, Lele went inside, angry at the girl who had German as a hostege and whams her with the mallet. And when she comes closer to German, the mallet disapeared. German thank Lele for helping him, and she said, that he doesn't need to thank her because he knows he can always count on her. And then she mentioned, that she feels so good that she can hear a nice melody. Then she said, that the moment would last forever, and both of them were looking at each other for 3 seconds, until Emma Watson came in. Lele also backs up German, when he passes a big thing, saying that she needs to go back where she came from. When Emma left, Lele turns around to German with a smile, asking where were they at the moment. She says that she had a nice time but she must go, and that her help can only go this far. But before she went, she wanted to do something and kisses him on the cheek. Then she went out of the doors she came and wasn't seen again. Appearences * German Saw Game (Non-playable) * Youtubers Saw Game (Playable) * German & Lenay Saw Game (Playable) Trivia *In German's game, she had blond wavy hair that reach to her elbow, blue-green eyes, a pale blue jacket and a pink dess with a blue belt around her hips and brown shoes with heels. **In real life her hair is brunnette but she dyes her hair blonde and for that reason many people believe she's blonde. * The melody started when Lele came closer to German, and ended when they saw Emma Watson. * ￼She was surprised to see Emma, but was a bit angry when she ruined their moment. German Saw Game (10).jpg German Saw Game (19).jpg German Saw Game (26).jpg German Saw Game (20).jpg * The kiss was heared. * Her real life counterpart has an alter-ego called Jax (sometimes Jaxy), which she claims to be her twin sister. For this character she uses a short black wig with piggy tails. * In 2017 She dropped the nickname Lele in every social network including YouTube. ** It's unknown why she did this but it's believed that she did it to avoid confussion with YouTuber and former Vine Star Lele Pons. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Non-Playable Category:Good Category:Helper Category:You Tuber Category:Real Life Characters German characters Category:Playable